1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mechanism applicable to an ear thermometer or the like for removing probe covers from the probe of the thermometer.
2. Related Art
Ear thermometers are taking place of conventional thermometers in taking body temperatures from ear canals instead of taking temperatures from mouth, axilla and recta. Ear thermometer is fast, safe, convenient and causes less interference or embarrassing to the person being measured. For patients or ill people lying in bed, ear thermometer is also an easier and safer tool for taking temperatures. Since ear thermometers take less contact to the users, and disposable probe covers can be used, the possibility of disease infection through contacts is also reduced.
Recently, SARS infections attack some Asian countries and arouse people taking actions to prevent disease spread. Since fever is a symptom of SARS, many families and organizations prepare ear thermometers as a first referenced tool for screening possible infected persons.
Using ear thermometers without carefully applying probe covers could also cause disease spread. For example, after taking one""s temperature, removing the used probe cover with hand could contaminate the fingers and next probe covers. Especially in public use, ear thermometer with suitable probe cover removing mechanism is a better way to prevent contamination and keep measurements accurate.
Unfortunately, general ear thermometers do not include mechanisms for removing used probe covers. Rarely a specific product has its specific way to eject probe covers, but the mechanism requires a lever and handle pivoted on the thermometer and specific probe covers having mounting portions to be fastened to the probe. Therefore, it is desired to have a simpler mechanism, especially can be an attachment, applicable to general ear thermometers for removing common probe covers without limitations of the thermometers or probe covers.
The object of the invention is to provide a mechanism for removing probe covers from an ear thermometer. The mechanism has simple structure easy to be mounted and used with a general ear thermometer, and easy to be removed and replaced.
A mechanism for removing probe covers from an ear thermometer according to the invention includes a fastening portion, a connecting portion and a pushing portion. The fastening portion is mounted to the thermometer at a portion near the measuring probe. The connecting portion has one end connected to the fastening portion and the other end connected to the pushing portion. The pushing portion is located at rear end of the probe cover so that as the connecting portion or the pushing portion being pressed by user, the probe cover is removed from the probe. The fastening portion can be a ring attached to the rear end of the probe or any suitable form fixed or adhered to the thermometer so as to be easily removed or replaced.